


Woodshed

by yanatya



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble Challenge: Accidents.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Woodshed

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Challenge: Accidents.

  
"I'm sorry."

"You know what I had to promise Ali?" His hands plucked her blouse open.

Eyes wide, she protested, "It was an accident."

"Like I could tell him that." Her blouse fell away and he reached for her skirt.

"I tried to crazy glue--ahhh..."

"Definitely couldn't tell him that," he murmured, pushing her down to the couch, his hand between her thighs.

"No..."

"We're in the Oval Office," he reminded her.

She snickered, despite what he was doing. "No, sir."

He grinned. "Was that sass, Claudia Jean?" His fingers shoved deeper, thumb pressing down.

She whimpered. "No, sir."


End file.
